Sing Me The Story Of Us
by The Midnight Fox
Summary: The love story of Bonnie and Enzo as retold by me in a series of 5 vignettes. Each chapter is a different scenario featuring a song that I feel suits their situation. Rated M for mature, Reviews always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

* * *

 **'Hello' is owned by Adele, I make no money if this story so please don't sue me!**

* * *

" _Hello,"_ Enzo heard Bonnie singing as he exited the car. " _It's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_?"

He listened to the rich cadence of her voice as he pushed the door shut and shifted one of the two coffee's he'd picked up to the other hand. A black one for himself and a Chestnut Praline Latte he had compelled the Barista to throw together for Bonnie. It was her favorite and, though it was March and out of season, he felt the need to make up for being gone so long.

" _To go over...everything…_ " she continued in that haunting, sultry voice of hers, " _They say that time is supposed to heal ya but I ain't done much healing."_

The little witch was definitely a better singer than she was a guitar player. Her voice was smooth and warm where it drifted out the open door and Enzo paused for a moment, simply enjoying the rise and fall of it. He wondered if she was thinking about Jeremy or Damon as she sang. Considering how the departure of each had affected her, it was a toss up as to which one had brought this on.

He knew that leaving her alone for too long was a gamble. Unfortunately, he hadn't had much choice in the matter. The Armory had sent him all the way to Tel Aviv on some ridiculous retrieval errand that had turned out to be bollocks anyway. Bonnie was usually more melancholy when he returned from these longs trips. Enzo wanted to think it was because she missed him, and maybe on some level she did, but the reality was that it gave her entirely too much time to dwell.

" _Hello_ ," her voice continued, interrupting his reverie, " _Can you hear me? I'm in california dreamin' about who we used to be. When we were younger and free…_ "

Her voice took on that hint of desolation he'd gotten to know so well. It was spring, after all. Bonnie would be thinking about Jeremy and how their relationship ended... amongst other things. Enzo took a deep breath before continuing his trek to the cabin door.

" _So hello from the other side,_ " Bonnie belted out as he quietly nudged the door in, " _I must have called a thousand times…"_

He paused to watch as she wiped the coffee table with a rag. The Adele song she was singing along with played on the radio in the corner but Enzo could barely make out the singer's voice over Bonnies. Didn't matter, she blew the other woman out of the water.

" _To tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I said but_..." She trailed off when she caught him standing there.

Bonnie started for about half a second, those hazel eyes of hers swimming with unshed tears. Then she rallied and gave him a watery smile, followed by her best 'so what do you think' face.

"I only heard two dogs howling at the noise." He commented dryly.

Of course this was an utter lie, Bonnie was an awesome singer and she knew it. Part of their relationship had become good natured ribbing so he was pretty sure she took his criticism with a grain of salt.

"Hilarious," she replied flatly, rolling her eyes. "As always."

She scooted over to make room for him on the couch. He laid the starbucks down on the newly polished coffee table, which smelled strongly of lemon. It invaded his advanced sense of smell, and though not completely unpleasant, it was a bit chemically tinged.

"You stayed away long enough," Bonnie commented as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"Holy shit! They still make these?" She gasped when she realized what it was.

"They do when you compel the Barista." Enzo corrected, winking.

"Thanks!" She smiled and then lifted the guitar that she usually left lying against the couch. Idly, she began to strum the chords. Enzo took a minute to shuck off his coat and lay it on top of the hat and scarf chest by the door.

"Sorry I was gone so long, He apologized, "I've been busy with work. They sent me all the way to Tel Aviv to retrieve this weird... coin... thing only to have it turn out to be a badly painted Chuck E Cheese token." Bonnie chuckled as he flopped on the couch next to her.

"They have me traveling a lot more than I hoped." He continued, letting out the deep breath he had been holding. After a moment, he leaned forward on his knees to study her.

"I trust your other pastimes have borne more results than your guitar?" He quipped with a teasing smile.

"Weeeeeeell," She drawled, nodding towards the fireplace with her head. "The fireplace is burning perfectly annnnnnd...I found something in Virginia's diary."

"We'll get to that in a moment," he interrupted, fixing her with a serious stare. "I want to know how you're doing up here." He tapped her forehead with one finger for emphasis.

"That obvious, huh?" Bonnie sighed as she lowered her eyes and frowned.

"Well, we _have_ shared the same space for about two years now," Enzo pointed out. "I'd like to think I know you well enough by now to see when you're struggling."

"It's just the time of year," she replied dismissively.

He wished she wouldn't do that, minimize her feelings. It was a defense mechanism that clicked in whenever she felt the least bit vulnerable. Enzo reached out to lay a hand over hers on the guitar.

"How old would the bugger have been today?" He asked her carefully.

"Three." She whispered after a few heart beats. Her voice always went quiet when she talked about the baby she had lost. Enzo watched as a single tear trailed down one of her cheeks before she briskly wiped it away.

"I don't know why I'm still thinking about this," she continued tightly. "It was years ago and no one even knew I was pregnant. It was over before it began."

Enzo sighed and pulled his mouth into a hard line. This was always a difficult conversation. Bonnie had revealed her deep, dark secret to him halfway through their first year together. He knew she hadn't _meant_ to tell him, probably wouldn't have if he hadn't returned early from a trip. He had walked in to discover her hunched over and sobbing in a corner. At first, he had thought she was hurt and had rushed over, ready to open a vein, when she had blurted out the whole sordid mess. It had all been brought on by a text from Caroline, a picture she had sent of the twins in matching dresses. Bonnie had opened the text message and everything had flooded in at once.

She had explained how she had discovered she was pregnant before she and Damon had been sucked into the prison world, how she had barely had time to internalize it or make any decisions. In the end it hadn't mattered, she had miscarried a short time into their captivity, never knowing if it was because the pregnancy wasn't viable or because the prison world simply couldn't sustain new life. Damon hadn't been aware, Elena and Caroline were never told... even Jeremy, the baby's father, had had no idea.

" _I couldn't tell him,"_ she sobbed in his memory. " _He'd lost so much already, I just couldn't put that on him too!"_

So she had dealt with it all alone, even after returning to the living world. She had come back to discover Jeremy was gone, off to some school in Atlanta, and she had done the only thing she knew how to do. She had let him go. It didn't matter that she _knew_ she couldn't have raised their child under the circumstances she was in, it didn't matter that it was the wrong time and place. The miscarriage had been a loss in a long series of losses and no one understood loss better than him.

"What brought it on this time?" He queried patiently.

Bonnie reached over and silently picked up her cell. Opening the touch screen, she held it out to him. Glowing brightly on the screen was a picture of Caroline, Alaric, and the twins, decked out in sickly sweet pastel colors. They looked happy in the picture, the perfect little family.

"Just another reminder of what I'll never have." She commented sadly.

"No reason to assume that, luv," he told her kindly. "You're still human, after all."

"Yeah _uh._..can we talk about something else, please?" She sniffed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ok." He agreed, knowing that pushing her would just make her close down. She gave him a grateful smile then reached down for some of the papers she had spread out on the floor.

"Virginia knew my cousin, Lucy Bennet," she explained as she handed him one of them. "That's a bill from a psychiatric hospital."

He opened it up to read it. It was an intake paper from a hospital in Asheville, North Carolina. It was dated in September three years beforehand.

"She might know why the Bennet bloodline is so important to Alex." Bonnie explained as she adjusted the guitar on her lap.

"Well, color me impressed." Enzo said as he laid the paper on the table. At least she hadn't been idle in his absence. He hadn't expected her to take to the research with the gusto she had and was continually impressed with her resourcefulness.

"New year, new me," she said confidently. "New mastery over a musical instrument." For emphasis Bonnie strummed her fingers down the chords, creating a horrible discordant noise. Enzo winced in response.

" _Uh_ , here, let me show you." He offered as he reached out to lay her fingers on the correct chords.

"Oh, c'mon, I was doing it!" She argued and he snickered audibly.

"No, not really," Enzo chuckled. "You want to loosen up your hands a bit."

Bonnie laughed and tried to comply as he rearranged her hold.

"There, now strum," he commanded. She did but it still made that same god awful, haunted house sound.

"Ok, now back to the one chord." he mumbled and moved her fingers again.

He held her hand in place, cupping it and waiting for her to play when she went suddenly still. He lifted his eyes to hers, to see what it was going on, and their eyes locked across the guitar. It was reminiscent of New Year's Eve, when they had danced to what she called 'old people music'.

 _Hello, how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry…._

Adele continued singing from the radio nearby, forgotten until now. Enzo found himself unconsciously playing with Bonnie's fingers as they gazed at each other. He rubbed her middle digit gently between his thumb and forefinger. She didn't pull away. In fact her gaze, the warmth in her gold eyes, all but dared him to break eye contact.

It was an intense moment and, like New Year's Eve, spelled a change in their relationship. There had been an opportunity then to take things to another level but he hadn't taken it. He had told her at the beginning of all this that he was out for himself first and foremost. If he didn't care about anyone then he had nothing to lose.

 _I hope that you're well. Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

The problem was that he _did_ care. He had _cared_ when he rescued her at Whitmore and brought her to the cabin to hide him from the Armory. He had _cared_ from the moment she told him he deserved better than to be Lily's lap dog. She had worked her way into his frozen heart and thawed something that he didn't think would ever be salvageable again.

He loved the woman sitting before him, with her dusky skin and dark curls, more than any other woman he had ever met. She was, perhaps, the first true adult relationship he had ever had. He had loved Lily, of course, but he hadn't _known_ her. He had built up an idealized version of her in his mind and she had ultimately fallen short of that ideal.

He had loved Maggie too but, much like with Lily, he had not known her. She had shown him kindness and been the the face he clung to in his long years of captivity and torture. She had kept him sane and Enzo would be forever grateful to her for that.

Now, there was Bonnie Bennet, whom he had lived with and gotten to know intimately. He knew her past, her loneliness. He understood her fear that she wasn't valued beyond her mystical tie to Elena. He respected Bonnie's grit and her loyalty more than anything Damon's precious Doppelganger could possibly offer. Most importantly, he understood Bonnie's pain, what all that loss did to a person after a while. They were two sides of the same coin, Bonnie and himself, and it was inevitable that they were at this crossroads again. The question was: would he walk away a second time or would he take a chance on something that could be epic? The look in Bonnie's eyes said she was asking herself the same question.

 _And it's no secret that the both of us are running out of time…_

It was hard to say who made the first move, maybe they moved together, all Enzo knew was that her lips were suddenly on his and they were sending electric shocks throughout his entire body. The kiss was gentle to start but soon deepened when she opened her mouth to him. He languidly dipped his tongue in, caressing hers in a gentle dance. Bonnie let out a little sigh when he slowly, slowly pulled back from the kiss, nuzzling her nose ever so gently with his own.

 _So hello from the other side..._ _I must have called a thousand times…_

Bonnies eyes were wide, almost glazed. Slowly, she pulled the guitar aside, holding his gaze as she did so. Once it was settled, she studied his face some more, as though trying to make a decision. He knew then that there was no going back from this moment, that their relationship was about to change for better or worse. Bonnie knew it too, he could see it in her eyes. She only took a couple more seconds to decide before she was hopping into his lap like a cat.

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done...but when I call you never seem to be home…_

They were shedding their clothes before Enzo fully appreciated what was happening. His senses were full of the scent of her hair, apples and Cardamom, and his mouth was full of her taste, Chestnut and dark spices. Every part of him was covered in every part of her and he let out a moan as his hands traveled up her chest to tangle in her dark curls.

"Is this what you want?" He gasped between kisses. "There's no going back once we start down this road."

"I don't want to go back" She replied huskily.

He helped her shimmy out of her pants and underwear, chucking them across the room as she impatiently fiddled with his belt. Once they were both sufficiently de-pantsed, they allowed their hands to roam, touching and feeling all the places they had never allowed themselves to explore before this moment.

 _Hello from the outside...at least I can say that I've tried..._

"Last chance, Luv," He told her huskily, his hands moving up under her bra to cup the warm mounds beneath. He loved the sounds she made, the way her head fell back as he fondled and kneaded her breasts.

"I don't.. _ahhh_..I don't want to stop.." She panted.

He captured her mouth again, then lowered his hands between them to find the hot center of her. She was more than wet enough, which was good because he didn't know how much longer he contain himself. She reared up enough that he could position himself at her opening and then slowly she settled down over him.

 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart...but it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._

Enzo felt like his brain short circuited. There was no thought of anything or anyone who came before. It was only Bonnie he saw, Bonnie whose warmth enveloped him, whose face was aglow with lust and love above him. He knew that there would never be another for him from that moment onward, wherever she went he would follow.

"I love you..." He heard himself panting as they found their momentum.

The endearment became like a mantra, the words gasped and moaned with each rise and fall of their bodies. It carried them forward into an uncertain future but maybe, just maybe, it would heal old wounds too.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Well, here's the first chapter of my brief little Bonnie/Enzo songs fic. I plan on this being about 5 chapters in total and spanning their relationship up until Damon and Stefan take over as Cade's lackey's. Each chapter is going to be a different song that I chose for any given situation.**

 **This one I obviously took some liberties with, Bonnie never got pregnant in the show that I recall. I had been watching the current season and thinking about her relationship with jeremy and thought 'What if she had gotten pregnant and never told him? What if she lost the baby before she could?' Then I was listening to Adele in the car and the whole thing kind of slammed together in my head.**

 **We only get to see a tiny bit of Bonnie's relationship with Enzo in the series and they lived in close quarters together for 2.5 years! I feel like, by this point, they would know a lot more about each other. I mention toward the end that Enzo thinks of her as his first adult relationship and I think she would see him much the same. it was a romance that was born in quiet and had time to bulld (to some extent) outside the craziness that goes in in the show.**

 **Also, if anyone notices some terseness when I talk about Elena, I'm sorry i just REALLY don't like her character. I tried...god did I try...to like her through the first 6 seasons but i can't. She's about as interesting as an old pair of pants and I can't, for the life of me, figure out why everyone on the show wants to protect her XD**

 **I try to keep my personal feelings on the characters underwraps when i write but with her...yeah, they kinda come out so...sorry to any hardcore Elena fans out there if i'm a bit dismissive of her character.**

 **Anywho, that about wraps up what I wanted to say about this chapter. I don;t know when the next one will be up because i'm struggling a bit with the transition in it. There are a couple scenes I could go with for the middle half of chapter 2 and i'm not sure which one to go with yet. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 1 and hopefully I will see you all again soon!**

 **Happy reading!**


	2. Rolling In the Deep

**Rolling In The Deep**

* * *

Bonnie glided back into wakefulness by sluggish, painful degrees. Her brain clicked back online like a clock ticking away the seconds. _Tick_ ; muffled voices chattering around her. _Tock_ ; a bumping motion as though she were being lifted over something. _Tick_ ; a low melodic beat that slowly invaded her already confused consciousness.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out of the dark…_

The song shattered the haze, invading her aching head with the force of a sledgehammer. It's pounding beat thumped in tangent with her racing heart as recollection returned to her brain in patches. Her memory was swiss cheesed, with large holes in what she could, and could not, remember. She recalled standing outside the Armory and locking whatever evil resided there inside. Bonnie remembered the metaphysical turning of that invisible key. She remembered Alex banging on the door and begging to be let out.

Lastly, she remembered the exhaustion that followed, the blood dripping from her nose. She had collapsed like a marionette whose strings had been cut. She dimly recalled Enzo's arms wrapping around her as she fell, and hearing him call her name, but then there had been... nothing.

 _Finally I can see you crystal clear...Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare..._

A radio, the song was playing on a radio. Bonnie could sense the forward motion of a vehicle now, the thrum of the engine sending an almost imperceptible vibration through the undercarriage. She felt a solid chest rising and falling beneath her cheek, and warm arms, which were wrapped protectively around her. She or, they more like, were traveling somewhere by car.

Bonnie was stretched out in the back seat, tucked up securely against Enzo. She could smell the leather of his jacket where it rested near her nose, and the clean smell of the detergent she had used to wash his clothes only a day before. There was also the faintest scent of blood on him from either a feeding or a kill, she didn't know which.

"How's she holding up back there, Enzo?" A worried female voice queried from somewhere in the front seat. Caroline?

"She's breathing." The vampire returned tightly.

To the other two, he probably sounded detached or even vaguely annoyed. Enzo always defaulted to a cool, aloof exterior when he was panicking. It was a defense mechanism he had cultivated centuries ago. Only someone who knew him as well as she did would be able to read between the lines.

Enzo was panicking. More than that, he was beating himself up for giving her the anti-magic meds that had led them to this cross roads. Bonnie knew that it had not been a malicious act, he had only wanted to protect her from Alex and her pack of goons. Regardless of how many times she told him she didn't blame him, she knew he would never forgive himself.

She tried to say something, to make a noise and let him know she was awake, but all she managed was a weak 'mmph' sound. Enzo shifted, maybe to look down at her, but she was unable to produce anything more than that one pathetic noise. A few seconds passed and then she felt Enzo's hand lift to stroke her hair.

It was a slow, tender motion, probably unconscious on his part. His long fingers started at her hairline and trailed down her temple, then over her cheek, and stopped at her jaw before starting the journey all over again. It felt nice, distracting, almost normal. She wished she had the energy to smile.

 _See how I'll leave with every piece of you, don't underestimate the things that I will do..._

"We're almost there," Alaric's called, also from somewhere in the front seat. Bonnie frowned, wondering where the others had gone if Alaric and Caroline were _here_. Where were Damon, Stefan, and Rayna Cruz? She had so many questions but no strength to ask them. Hell, she couldn't even get her damn eyes to open!

The exhaustion was present in every part of her body and felt startlingly reminiscent of when she had been pregnant. Though back then, she had wanted to sleep for hours at a time and when she wasn't sleeping she was puking her guts out in the bathroom. This was on a much larger scale, like being paralyzed but still being aware of what was happening around her. She could hear and sense what was going on but could neither move nor speak.

That damned spell had taxed her beyond what she could currently endure and, if she were honest, she had suspected it might. Bonnie hadn't shared that fear with Enzo specifically _because_ she knew he would try to stop her. She had made a promise not to let that _thing_ out of the Armory and it was a promise she intended to keep.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark..._

Bonnie felt the car idle to a stop as someone cut the engine. She heard the front doors open and shut before Enzo laid her out on the back seat. Next she registered quiet conversation outside the car, Alaric asking Enzo a question. Then there was a muttered back and forth that ended with someone saying 'I've got her' before the door opened again.

A pair of arms tugged her forward by the ankles until her legs were dangling out the open door. Then her arm was pulled around someone's shoulder and she was lifted bodily from the car, cradled gently against a warm chest. The familiar scent of cologne filled her nose and she knew it had to be Enzo. No one else could pull off 'old man cologne' quite the way he could.

Bonnie tried to make another sound but once again only managed that pathetic whimper. She wanted him to know she was still there, that he hadn't lost her...not yet anyway.

"Shhhhhh, luv," His voice murmured back soothingly, "I've got you."

 _The scars of your love remind me of us...they keep me thinking that we almost had it all…_

How was it that she could still hear that song, Bonnie wondered, as she was carried forward over soft gravel. The car had been turned off and the radio with it yet she could still hear it as she was carried up a short flight of stairs. She could hear it when a door swished open and a warm blast of air hit her face. She could even hear it over the soft clacking of Enzo's shoes on a hardwood floor.

Bonnie still detected it, though in patches, after Enzo lowered her onto a sofa of some sort. Her awareness became patchy again after that. One moment she would be aware of nothing and then, suddenly, there would be inexplicable cold. Her hands in particular were icy and try as she might, she could not seem to warm them up.

Once she could move again, she tried putting them against her neck. The coldness felt good against her overly hot flesh but it did nothing to warm up the digits. Next, she tried tucking them between her legs but the fabric of her jeans irritated the scabs and sent a stab of pain into her joints.

 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless...I can't help feeling we could have had it all…._

Bonnie realized then that she must be hallucinating because the song was taking on a horribly discordant quality, as though it were being played through an ancient boom box whose batteries were running low. It clanged around in her head like a bowling ball, rolling from one side to the other in a never ending tilt. She moaned and curled in on herself, shivering despite the heat she could feel radiating off her face.

Someone, she didn't know who, mumbled something and a blanket was draped over her. Bonnie was suddenly, acutely, aware of how tight and hot her face felt. She let out a quiet moan when the same someone who had brought the blanket wiped at her brow with a damp cloth.

 _Rolling in the deep…_

"It won't be long now, my darling," Enzo's warm voice murmured soothingly from somewhere nearby.

No one else had called her that until _he_ came along and it was an endearment that he used _only_ for her. He had many terms he used affectionately, usually 'Blondie' or 'gorgeous' for Caroline or his quintessential 'luv' for females but for her...it was 'darling.'

She had never been 'darling' to anyone. Not even 'honey' or 'sweetheart' if she were honest. In fact, Damon's nickname for her of 'Bon Bon' was the only affectionate term she had ever gained from any man. How sad was that? Still, the endearment rolled naturally off of Enzo's tongue, as though it belonged there and, despite her current discomfort, she finally managed a faint smile.

"Damon and Rayna will take it from here. Just hang in there." He continued, trying to convince himself as much as her.

Slowly, painfully, Bonnie forced her eyes open. The light was too bright at first and she had to squeeze them shut again before blinking several times. Finally, after a few failed attempts, Enzo's concern filled face greeted her from the opposite side of the sofa.

"Where…" She tried to ask but had to stop and swallow around the cotton in her mouth. "Where are we?"

"The Salvatore mansion." Enzo supplied, wringing out a rag in a bowl of water on the coffee table. She glanced around to find that they were indeed in the front parlor, parked before the great stone fireplace where someone had built a cheery fire.

"Caroline is making you her apparently famous 'get well' soup." He added, grinning wryly at the Blonde vampires sweet, albeit feeble, attempts to help.

Bonnie let out a weak chuckle and then groaned because even that slight motion sent a painful ache throughout her chest.

"Oh god," she moaned. "That soup is awful."

Enzo smiled and let out a little cough of laughter. The jovial moment was short lived however, as his face soon went stoic. He took in her hunched posture and pallid complexion and frowned worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly after a couple of heartbeats.

"Like I got hit by a truck and then the truck took a shit on me." She answered, wincing as a wave of pain shot up her arm from one of the many scabs.

"You had us worried when you collapsed like that," he chided gently. "No one could bring you around and your skin turned the color of ash."

"That spell took the wind out of me." She replied weakly.

The room looked funny, It was almost hazy, as though she were looking at it through a thin strip of gauze. What confused her though, was not the state of the room, but more the child she now saw standing off to the left of the fireplace. She hadn't been aware of Alaric bringing the girls over before they had left for the armory and, if he had, who had watched them while everyone was otherwise occupied?

"You spiked a fever about an hour ago." Enzo told her as he reached out to lay the wet rag against her head again. "You were mumbling the lyrics to 'Rolling In The Deep'."

She barely registered his words as she took in the shade of the child's hair. Caroline's girls were brunettes but this child's hair was different. It was not quite black but not quite auburn either and curly like her own. It fell softly around the girl's slender shoulders.

"Who's that?" She queried as Caroline and Ric came into the Parlour. "Is that Lizzie or Josie?"

"Who's...who?" Ric replied confusedly.

"Did you bring the girls here?" Bonnie queried, not taking her eyes off the little girl's profile as she stared up at the Salvatore crest above the fireplace.

"No, they're at home with Selene, what…?" Caroline's voice was an even mix of worry and confusion. She laid the godawful soup on the coffee table while she shot Enzo a questioning look.

"Hallucinating." She caught Enzo mouth back from the corner of her eye.

The little girl turned to regard Bonnie and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Those eyes! They were the color of Jeremy's but... they rested above a nose that was all hers and a mouth that was similar to her mother's. The girl's skin tone was lighter than her own but darker than Jeremy's, giving her an exotic beauty that was almost painful to behold.

"Who are you?" Bonnie whispered, though she needn't have asked. She couldn't _not_ recognize this child.

"Aria." The little girl replied in a high, sweet voice.

"Aria." Bonnie repeated, tears swimming in her eyes.

The room went very still around her, charged even. Alaric felt it though he couldn't account for why.

"Did she just say... Aria?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I don't understand," Ric said, looking between Enzo and Caroline's stunned faces. "What does that mean, who's Aria?"

"Are you ready to go?" The little girl, _her_ little girl, queried hopefully.

"Go where?" Bonnie whispered back.

"No, no..Bonnie!" Enzo suddenly cried, jumping to his feet and coming around to peer into her face. She felt his hands on her cheeks as he tried to turn her to look at him but she couldn't. Her eyes were only for the daughter she had lost.

"Stay with me, alright!" She heard him pleading. "Just look at me!"

"What the hell is happening here?" Caroline demanded, shooting Enzo a questioning face.

"Who the hell is Aria?" Ric repeated in exasperation.

"Aria was a name she came up with when we were 10." Caroline explained in a frustrated tone. "We were discussing what we would name our daughters if we ever had any. I chose Mia, Elena choose Isabelle and Bonnie chose Aria."

"It's not safe here." Aria said worriedly, eyeing the vampires and shying away when Caroline came too close.

"They won't hurt you." Bonnie replied, trying to smile reassuringly.

"Bonnie…" Enzo moaned, lowering his head as he tried to figure out what exactly to do.

"Ok, lets just calm down." Caroline said firmly. "It's just a hallucination. She can hardly go anywhere with someone who doesn't exist."

"That's the problem, Blondie," Enzo replied tersely, "she _did_ almost exist! If Bonnie is seeing her now that can't be a good sign!" He jumped to his feet to dig his cell out of his back pocket. Quickly, he unlocked the touch screen and began scrolling through it.

"Where the hell are Damon and Rayna?" He muttered as he put the phone against his ear.

'Wait, wait wait...what are you-was she pregnant?!" Caroline demanded.

"Not exactly important right now!"Enzo shot back as he waited for whoever he was calling to pick up.

"I can't go with you yet." She told the girl. "I'm needed here."

"It's not safe." Aria repeated, scuffing her foot against the floor and fidgeting.

"Pick up, Damon!" Enzo growled. He cursed when he was dumped into voicemail and flung the cell across the room. Bonnie was vaguely aware of it breaking against the north wall.

"C'mere," She said, opening her arms to the little girl.

"Bonnie, please," She heard Enzo plead as he came back to kneel in front of her.

Bonnie ignored him, she ignored all of them, as Aria raced forward and threw herself into her arms. She held her close, stroking those auburn curls as tears streamed down her face. No sooner had she clasped the child to her when a jolt of electricity suddenly ran throughout her entire body.

She felt herself jerking, as though she had stuck her finger in a live socket. Her back bowed back against the couch, arms and legs spasming as the painful shock waves continued one after the other. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't scream, she could only endure as the sensation went on forever.

Then she was falling backwards, sliding into darkness, with Enzo's stricken face fading from sight above her.

* * *

Bonnie was panicking.

She didn't understand what was happening to her. It felt like only a moment ago she had been lying on a couch at the Salvatore mansion, holding a child who had never technically existed. The next, she was sitting in a lecture hall at Whitmore.

Even _that_ might not have been so strange if the lecture hadn't been presided over by none other than Alaric himself. No sooner had she begun to internalize the strangeness of _that_ when she was suddenly besieged from all sides by vampires.

She told herself that it had to be some kind of fucked up dream, that she was going to wake up healthy and whole, on the couch at the Salvatore mansion. That everything would be fine. When Caroline appeared and proceeded to drag her through room after room of Whitmore, that illusion was well and truly shattered.

Their mad dash carried them all the way to the dorms. They had barreled into the room the two of them had once shared with Elena and barricaded the door until the insistent thumping and guttural screaming of the vampires ceased.

There had been a whirlwind of explanation after that, some of which Bonnie only half understood. Caroline explained that Rayna had screwed them over royally, how she had omitted the part where transferring her remaining years would also transfer the hunter's curse. She explained how all of Bonnie's memories were being rewired to make her despise vampires. She pled with Bonnie to fight it, to focus on what was good instead of the snarling creatures on the other side of the door.

"I'm trying!" Bonnie cried, rubbing at her face with her fingers. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Enzo explained to us about..well..you know." Caroline revealed carefully, pointing at Bonnie's belly when she couldn't get the words out.

"I can't..I don't want to.." She couldn't get the words out either. Barring that fact that they so didn't have time to discuss it, she wasn't ready to discuss it with anyone else. The only reason Enzo knew was because he had caught her in a moment of raw emotion. Had that moment never happened, she didn't know if she would have told anyone.

"You don't have to," Caroline cut her off gently. "Just focus on the good instead of the bad."

Caroline began describing how big the girls were getting, the school they attended, the chaotic nature of parenting to young siphons, and Bonnie felt herself focusing not on _what_ Caroline was saying so much as the feeling of _wrongness_ about her friends domestic existence.

Bonnie had not felt anything other then relief when her friend had shown up but, the more Caroline spoke, the more irritated Bonnie became. Maybe it was her brief reference to the miscarriage or her description of her own life as a mom, whatever the reason Bonnie felt her emotions shift from relief to resentment rather quickly.

"Do your kids know that you're a vampire?" She heard herself ask as she walked by her chattering friend.

Bonnie suddenly wanted distance between herself and Caroline, partially because she didn't trust herself not to rip the girls head off and partially because she wanted to have room to move if she needed to do so. Her voice was so cold and distant when she spoke, not like her normal voice at all.

"Uh no," Caroline replied quietly, stunned by the sudden shift in conversation. "We haven't had that talk with them yet. We're kinda waiting for the 'birds and the bee's' first."

"And when you tuck them in at night," Bonnie continued in that same cold, dead tone, "when you brush their hair off their pretty necks, do you.. admire it a little?"

Caroline was horrified by her question, it showed all over her pretty face.

"That's gross, Bonnie." She replied tightly.

Caroline was both disgusted by and indignant at the accusation. Bonnie couldn't help it as she fixed her friend with a tight, hard expression. The vampires very presence, her very existence, was wrong on so many levels.

It was then that Bonnie's eyes darted over Caroline's right shoulder. It was an arbitrary gesture, a flicker of the eye really, but a gesture that ultimately shifted how the encounter was going to end. What she saw was Aria, standing with her back pressed against the far wall. The little girl eyed the blonde vampire with horrified, wide eyes, as though she were a monster in a fairytale.

"Make her go away, Mommy, please!" The child sobbed.

Aria sunk down to the floor, trembling, her thin arms wrapping around herself as she rolled into as much or a fetal position as the space would allow.

"This is your lizard brain talking, Bonnie, fight it!" Caroline begged desperately.

"I can't help it." Bonnie replied, keeping one eye on her little girl and the other on her friends panic stricken face. "All I see is you losing control and hurting those little girls."

She had to protect them, not just her daughter but also the twins that Caroline had carried for 9 months and given birth to. Caroline would hurt them eventually, whether she wanted to or not. No child was safe as long as vampires roamed the earth.

"That's not me, you know that's not me!" Caroline pled passionately.

Seeing Aria huddled against the wall behind Caroline, seeing the child's fear filled face and hunched posture, Bonnie felt rage coursing through her. How dare this monster come here and threaten _her_ child. How dare she speak as though _she_ were a mother. She was just a surrogate, chosen in a time of desperation by a coven of dying witches. She didn't deserve to call herself their mother, she didn't deserve to call herself anything.

"You have the _nerve_ ," Bonnie heard herself hiss, "to call them _your_ kids!"

She moved without thinking, without realizing she was moving at all. She pulled off a chunk of the door and buried it in Caroline's chest as though the girl were personally responsible for every bad thing that has ever happened to her. Caroline let out a startled, pain filled gasp and then….everything went white.

* * *

When the whiteness faded, Bonnie found herself back in Mystic Falls. More specifically, back in High School in Mystic Falls. She was decked out in her old cheerleading uniform, sporting a hairstyle she hadn't seen in nearly five years. Her customary curly locks had been ironed into something so pin straight that even water would roll right off it.

It was also the last time in recent memory that she had sported bangs. The scary part though, was not her hairstyle, but the fact that she didn't even question the new scenario at all. She merely exited the school with her only thought being what she would eat when she arrived home.

It wasn't until Chad Carpenter, a stoner she hadn't thought about in years, cat-called her as she was walking by. Even _that_ she would have ignored if he hadn't moved faster than humanly possible, barring her way and snarling at her like a wild animal.

Bonnie moved, yet again, without thinking. She slammed Chad's head into the trunk of a nearby car before spinning like a ninja to bury a stake into the heart of his buddy who was coming at her from the left. His friend went down like a stone and lay unmoving on the pavement at her feet.

She was completely rage fueled when she turned back to Chad, who stared up at her with a frightened, pleading face. There was no remorse in Bonnie as she proceeded to decapitate him with a van door. She was merciless, unhinged, and it was only the sound of clapping that broke through the haze of blood lust clouding her vision.

"Guess it's true what they say," A familiar, accented voice commented dryly behind her, "The public school system in the states really has gone to rot!"

Bonnie whirled to find Enzo standing just a few feet behind her, looking as aloof and arrogant as he usually did. He fixed her with his customary amused half smile and any rage she had felt melted away, replaced with such ardent relief that she ran to him. Sobbing, Bonnie threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

He held her carefully, as though wary of her, and Bonnie couldn't blame him. After what had gone down with Caroline she didn't even trust _herself._ God, she had been so resentful and angry that she reacted without thinking. She had hurt one of her best friends in a way that she never would have thought about doing had she had any control over herself. The last thing she wanted was to do the same to Enzo.

"Are you in control of what I'm seeing now?" She asked him when she pulled back to study his handsome face. He gave a little smile before taking her hand and leading her back towards the doors of the school.

"In a way, so long as you don't mind my mucking around in your subconscious."

Enzo held open the door and gestured for her to go on ahead.

"Uh, meaning we could have gone anywhere," Bonnie translated as he followed her inside, " Anywhere means Paris, by the way. Sooooo...why are we walking around my old high school?"

Enzo caught on to her implication that they were there merely so he could enjoy the novelty of her in a cheerleading uniform. He chuckled in a sort of laugh/cough combination.

"Maybe you should ask _yourself_ that, luv." He replied, amusedly. "I don't control the 'when' of this little scenario."

"Maybe I was just wanted a time before vampires were in my life." She mumbled back sullenly, hugging herself as though cold.

They strolled along in silence for a bit and slowly, Bonnie became aware of the song from the car playing again. 'Rolling in the Deep' blasted softly from the speaker system and trailed them as they continued down the long hallway. It didn't belong in this time and place, having come out well after she had graduated from High school, yet she could hear it spilling out of an overhead speaker.

 _Baby, I have no story to be told but I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn..._

"You know," She heard herself saying, "Chad Carpenter used to annoy me everyday after school but he was a jerk, not a vampire. It's like this spell is overwriting everything I was. Everything I...am."

 _Think of me in depth of your despair…._

"Maybe you're just looking for answers in the wrong place, luv." Enzo suggested.

He stopped suddenly, walking in front of her to push open a classroom door.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, not understanding but walking through the open door nonetheless. It was the old music room, another place she hadn't seen in years and, like the rest of the school, was empty of anything other than dustry instruments and old books. Looking around, she frowned.

"Still not paris." Bonnie quipped sarcastically.

"Well, this is _your_ fantasy, not mine." Enzo reminded her cheekily.

"And yet _I'm_ still wearing my cheerleading uniform." she replied teasingly, holding the skirt out at the side and doing an awful impression of a curtsey. Enzo gave her his ever present patient smile.

 _Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared…._

"See, you're trying to remember your life without all the vampires." He explained calmly. "Why not remember us instead?"

He made it sound embarrassingly simple. She might have laughed if she hadn't suddenly felt such overwhelmingly saddness.

"When we wrote music together," Enzo continued, walking over to pick up a nearby guitar, "You not only tolerated vampires but," he sat down on a low bookshelf by a long row of windows, still wearing that irritating know-it-all smile of his, "You fell in love with one."

He held the instrument out to her and Bonnie stared at it as though it could simultaneously burn her and bring her back to life. It was like he was handing her the keys to salvation and she was either too stupid or too terrified to accept them.

 _You're gonna wish you never had met me. Tears are gonna fall…_

"Play that song," he requested, his tone so quiet and gentle it was heartbreaking, "and then you'll have something to hold on to, like I do."

Was that why she kept hearing it, because of that time he took her to that stupid karaoke bar in the city? She remembered wearing him down with complaints that she did nothing but research, research, research! He had been so tired of hearing her bitch that, one night, he had taken her into town to this little hole in the wall bar. It had been dark and dingy but it _had_ offered karaoke. Enzo had been ribbing her about her guitar playing and she had thought 'ok, buddy. You want music, I'll give you music."

So she had marched right up to the DJ, picked a song, and blew the entire bar away. 'Rolling in the Deep' was the first song he had ever heard her sing, Bonnie realized. It was with _that_ song that she had proven to him that could she carry a tune... and that she could do it better than any of the other schmucks who had shown up for open mic night. She hadn't realized its significance until that moment.

 _Rolling in the deep…_

Enzo didn't appear to hear it playing, or if he did then he wasn't owning to it. Bonnie walked over, taking the guitar from him and settling down on the bookshelf beside him. Holding the instrument in her lap, she prepared to strum the chords, even humming a low bar of the Adele song for good measure, when movement in the doorway caught her eye.

She looked up to see Aria lingering there, staring in at them with wide, angry eyes. She looked at Bonnie as though she were sitting beside the Devil himself. Unlike the scenario with Caroline, her little girl didn't look frightened, she looked incensed! Her delicate, doll-like features were a mask of rage as she took in the sight of her mother sitting so cozily with a vampire.

"What do you think you're doing, Mommy!" The child demanded furiously.

Much like with the song, Enzo didn't acknowledge the little girl. He neither reacted to nor looked up at her angry voice. Stranger still, Bonnie did not feel the primal urge to protect Aria from Enzo as she had from Caroline.

Maybe it was because there was nothing threatening about the British vampire who sat beside her, wearing that serene expression with sunlight flooding in through the window to highlight his chiseled features. He was almost angelic, as though he belonged there in that patch of light, looking at her with so much love and admiration in his eyes. Strangely, she felt a desire to protect _Enzo_ from Aria.

"I have always wanted to be loved by someone in the way that you loved me." She confessed, turning to look at him. Her voice broke a bit with the sudden onset of tears.

He truly had been everything she ever wanted, the first true grown up relationship of her life. She had thought that she would never love anyone in the way that she had loved Jeremy but time and distance had changed any such teenage perspective. Enzo was the first man in her life to see _her,_ to put _her_ first, to love her for _who_ and not _what_ she was.

"Mommy!" Aria barked impatiently.

Bonnie didn't look at her, she needed to keep her eyes on Enzo. She needed to memorize his face exactly as it was in this moment.

"And I would rather have _those_ memories than any future where I destroy them."

"Look, you don't have a choice" Enzo replied gently, not quite following where she was going with this. "If you don't take Rayna's life…"

"Then I'll die." Bonnie finished firmly.

Her words were like a thunderclap. She saw the dawning realization of what she was suggesting fill up his warm, wonderful eyes. She couldn't keep looking at him because the rage was building within her, just as it had with Caroline. That resentment, that feeling of things being ripped from her, was starting to consume her thoughts and soon enough it would choose him as an outlet. She didn't want that rage to turn on Enzo. She didn't want to blame him for anything, to have her love for him twisted into something ugly that she would ultimately be forced to destroy.

"It's creatures like him that kept me from existing." Aria reminded her angrily. " They have to be destroyed!"

No, she refused to let this happen. She had to make Enzo leave this place, she had to push him out before she hurt him. She couldn't live with herself if he died..especially if he died by her hand.

"No!" came his angry response as Bonnie laid aside the guitar. "No, that is not an option, do you hear me!"

She silenced any further argument with a kiss, savoring the little intake of breath that action elicited. Had they been anywhere else, it might have led to other things, but as it stood the kiss was all she could manage.

Bonnie tried to hold onto that moment. She tried to memorize the warmth of his mouth, the way his lips always, _always_ molded so perfectly against hers. She tried to memorize his smell, his taste, the feeling of his sweater beneath her searching fingers. She wanted to hold onto everything that was _him_ forever.

When she finally pulled back, Enzo let out a deep sigh and she knew he was fighting for control of the situation. He would not go quietly, she knew that. It wasn't in his nature to give up without a fight, especially when it came to her. She laid her forehead against his and lifted her eyes to look at him.

"I love you." She said softly. "But _this_...this is _my_ choice."

She hopped up before she lost her resolve, turning her back on him and hoping against hope that he would go before the rage won out. It was so close now, boiling just below the surface of her psyche. It took all her strength to put the guitar back on it's holder and not use it as a weapon to destroy him.

"Now get out of here and let me go." She commanded tightly.

 _You had my heart and soul in your hands…_

Bonnie looked at the doorway, at the angry and petulant face of the daughter she never had. Aria stared back with a look of such betrayal and disappointment that Bonnie wanted to recoil. The girl wanted Bonnie to smash that fucking guitar over Enzo's head. She wanted her to drive the fragmented pieces into his heart and not stop until his chest was a red ruined mess. If the vampire lingered any longer it was very likely Bonnie would do just that.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," He replied stubbornly. "But the one thing I can't do is leave you."

She closed her eyes as she sensed, more than heard, him get up. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt him coming closer. He was going to wrap his arms around her and try, once again, to reason with her. She knew that if he touched her she would kill him, she knew it the same way she knew that her heart was still beating. He had to leave this place and she had to _make_ him go.

 _And you played it to the beat…_

Spinning, she did exactly what her palms had been itching to do for the last five minutes. In an almost primal rhythm that felt choreographed to the music, she swung the instrument in an arc and caught him across the jaw. While he was stunned, she busted the guitar over her knee and, not missing a beat, slammed the broken end of it into his chest. She barely had time to register his stunned expression before he went away.

* * *

Bonnie awoke from her magically induced coma a tightly wound ball of fury.

Her final encounter in Dreamland had been with Damon Salvatore, on what she could only describe as 'Elena's dream porch'. In typical Damon fashion, he had zeroed in on everything she thought and feared and used it against her in the cruelest possible way.

" _You've doomed me and, let's be honest, all our friends, to a lifetime without the one person we miss the most._ He had accused nastily. _Which, to be perfectly clear, ain't you!_

His intention had been to make her angry, to force her to wake up, and he had been successful by all accounts. Unfortunately, it had played into every fear and suspicion Bonnie had harbored for the last three years. The fear that she wasn't valued, the suspicion that everyone was simply waiting for her to die so that they could have Elena back. He confirmed each and every one of them and her fury had built with every not so subtle jab.

She hadn't needed Aria's influence to become enraged, hadn't needed any push to rip out Damon's cold, unfeeling heart. She had sprung back to consciousness wrath filled, vengeful, and utterly bloodthirsty. It was that same bloodlust that had propelled her to hunt Damon down in the woods and throw every hurtful thing he had said to her back at him in the form of weapons.

The fight had carried them all the way to the stump her friends had decorated as a memorial to her on Remembrance Day. Bonnie acknowledged that the location had thrown her for a moment, long enough for Damon to get the upper hand anyway. He had pinned her from behind, tucking one of her arms painfully up against her back while holding the other one, the one with the stake, out and away.

 _The Bonnie I knew yesterday is gone_ , Damon had hissed in her ear as she grunted and struggled, trying to free herself. _And she may never come back_.

 _But I'm talking to_ _ **you**_ _!_ He continued firmly. _Crazy Bitch Bonnie in all her glory, I still care about you!"_

For a moment, he almost had her, but the rage wasn't going to be that easily satisfied. The moment he felt her hesitation, the moment he released her, even by a fraction of a degree, was a moment too soon. Bonnie had tossed him over her shoulders like a rag doll and threw him against the stump. In the next second, she was straddling his middle and holding the stake at an angle above his chest. She couldn't stop, no matter how much she might want to.

Did Damon see the struggle on her face, did he realize she was powerless against so much unadulterated rage?

 _Do you know how incredible you are, Bonnie?_ He asked her desperately. _How much I envy you?_

 _Stop. Talking._ She had grinded out through her teeth.

 _I admire you._ He had persisted. _I believe in you! And I love you.. the same way Elena loved you!_

The tears were falling, even through all the rage, his words were getting through, and for the briefest of moments she did stop.

 _I did this to us!_ Damon told her with more sincerity in those blue eyes than she had ever seen in him to date.

 _I need you to forgive me... before you do what you have to do._

God, she wanted to stop. She wanted to throw the weapon aside. She wanted to forgive him. Staring down into her best friends face, the face of a person she never thought she would give that moniker to, tears rolled down her cheeks. They splattered onto Damon's face and mingled with the already falling rain. Bonnie tried to speak, to say...anything, that she loved him too, that she forgave him. The words simply refused to form.

Ultimately she lost the battle. Raising the stake above her head, Bonnie prepared to drive it home. She would have too, if it hadn't been for Matt Donovan and his taser. What she felt was an intense burn that traveled from the middle of her back and spread throughout her entire body. It lasted about fifteen seconds before she was falling. She landed heavily against Damon Salvatore's chest. She felt his arms wrap about her and then she had faded away.

Poor Matt. All he got for his trouble was a garroting from her once she awoke again. She choked him with his cuffs and threw him from the vehicle before calling Caroline and warning her to run.

What Bonnie hadn't understood whilst speaking to her friends in that magic Coma world was that her actions, whether born from anger or a desire to protect, had marked those she cared about. It had formed a psychic link between herself and them and she was always aware of exactly where they were.

She couldn't fight what the curse wanted her to do them but she did discover that she could transfer her primary focus from one target to another. She would chase Caroline for a while, then shift to Damon and then back again. It was a never-ending hamster wheel of cat and mouse but it kept her from being able to truly catch anyone while her friends, presumably, tried to find a way to stop all this. It had been an almost flawless plan until Enzo called her.

 _I need a favor from you,_ he requested in that warm baritone of his.

Bonnie wouldn't allow herself to miss his voice. She refused to think about how it sounded saying her name, the little shiver that would always run up her spine when he whispered it during sex. She wouldn't think about his arms felt when they wrapped around her from behind or the game they used to play where she would cover his eyes and make him play guitar. No, she wouldn't think about _him_ at all.

 _I need you to think about me._ He requested firmly.

"No." she answered flatly.

Bonnie had made it a point not to focus on Enzo. She refused to hurt him, she would kill every other vampire on the planet before she would ever allow herself to hurt him.

 _I'm going to pretend that doesn't hurt my feelings,_ he said with a chuckle.

Bonnie had always loved his laugh. Specifically, she had loved making him laugh. The sound of it was like warm sunlight on a cold winter day. She could curl up in that sound and feel like everything was right with the world. Now, she found it to be as irritating as it had once been intoxicating.

She had been focused, when the phone rang, on hotwiring an old car. She had recently crashed the one she and Donovan had been traveling in and needed something mobile if she planned to continue her rotation of pursuits. She felt bad for leaving Matt behind in that twisted pile of metal and wires, but the hunter urges were too strong to ignore. Hopefully, someone had come along and rescued him.

 _Chase me and only me and it will give our friends some time to sort this all out._ Enzo offered calmly.

Bonnie couldn't argue with his logic, though the thought of pursuing him chilled her to the bone. The chances of her catching him were extremely high and once she did the chances of her killing him were even higher.

"I'll catch you Enzo!" She all but hissed. He gave that annoying, arrogant laugh on the other end of the line again.

 _Give me some credit._ He replied amusedly. _Come on, luv. I'll lead you on a little, wild goose chase._

Despite her better judgement, the Hunter instinct kicked in and showed her exactly where Enzo was. She saw him in a car, traveling down a long, desolate stretch of road. She felt all his anxiety, his fear, his love. It made her chest constrict painfully.

"Ok." She finally relented. Her voice was heavy with defeat. It felt as though the words were punctuated by a distant rumble of thunder.

"I see you." she mumbled sadly.

 _Then come and get me._ Was his only reply.

With that the line went dead.

Bonnie sighed and finished hotwiring the car. When the engine turned over, she was filled with dread. Her limbs were heavy as she pulled out onto the road and proceeded to chase down the love of her life. Bonnie only prayed that their friends would work quickly, that Enzo would outrun her, that she would become trapped somewhere long enough for this all to end. She prayed for a goddamned miracle!

* * *

What she got was not a miracle but a wide awake nightmare. She didn't know what possessed Enzo to suddenly stop running. She certainly didn't expect to end up back at the Salvatore mansion or to walk in and find him cooking. The atmosphere was downright cozy, the kitchen cheery, with a radio playing quietly in the parlor.

 _Throw your soul through every open door…._

Again with that song! Was it going to plague her until the day she died? Was he playing it on purpose to get through to her or was this just another coincidence in a long line of them?

"Why did you stop" Bonnie asked as she let herself in through the back door.

Enzo was busy stirring something on the stove and didn't immediately turn around to acknowledge her.

"I was running out of gas, " He replied simply. "Which means you were going to catch up to me eventually."

 _Count your blessings to find what you look for…_

Bonnie regarded him with so much heartbreak in her eyes that she knew he had to see it. He sighed when he faced her, when he saw her conflicted expression. His own was one of love marred with agony marred with resignation.

"I cannot begin to know what you're feeling," He told her sincerely. "But I thought if you came here…"

"Enzo…" Bonnie said his name like it was an epitaph.

"Maybe we could share a meal, and a drink, one last time." Enzo finished with a smile, the same one always made her melt before.

 _Turn my sorrow into treasured gold…._

"You know I can't do that." Bonnie told him sadly.

She felt her hands lifting the shotgun from the holsters at her side, felt them coming up to aim the barrel in the Vampires direction. Her heart broke when he put his hands in the air.

"C'mon. My Risotto isn't that bad." Enzo cracked jokingly. He was trusting her love for him way more than he rightly should have.

"I'm so sorry!" Bonnie whispered and her finger moved over the trigger.

The boom that followed was ear shattering, it destroyed the splash guard over the sink. The shotgun shell missed Enzo by several inches and Bonnie was grateful that she could at least curb some of the bloodlust by missing him on purpose.

 _Pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow..._

"Ok, maybe it is." Enzo amended and then vampire speeded away before she took another shot.

They quite literally destroyed the Salvatore sitting room. There wasn't one piece of furniture, one throw pillow, that didn't get caught up in the scuffle. Enzo was fast, but Bonnie as the Hunter was faster. She'd fire the shotgun, he would dodge. He'd sidestep her, she's garrott him with piano wire. He'd throw her over his shoulder and she'd break his shin with a fallen beam.

All of this was done to the chorus of Rolling in the Deep. If they made it out of this alive, Bonnie would never be able to listen to that song the same way again. She ended up blasting him through the abdomen. Whatever the shell hit, it paralyzed Enzo where he fell.

"I can't move" He groaned, his face a mask of bewilderment, fear and pain.

"I know." Bonnie answered brokenly.

This was not what she wanted, it was the polar opposite of what she had wanted. Sobbing, she broke off the leg of a chair and straddled him, holding that jagged piece of wood over his heart.

 _It all, it all it, it all...we could have had it all…_

"No, you don't want to do this" Enzo gritted out, barely able to lift his hands to fend her off. The movement alone must have caused him unbelievable agony.

Still, she drove that piece of wood into his chest, stopping it a fraction of an inch from his heart because she so badly did _not_ want to kill him. It made a horrendous squishing noise and his grunt of pain was almost more than she could bare.

"Fight me!" Bonnie begged. "Fight Me! Push me off of you!"

"I'm trying but I dare say you've gotten stronger" Enzo groaned back, his hands were wrapped around hers on the stake but their grip was surprisingly weak.

"Hold me back!" Bonnie wept as her hands tried to shove the stake lower. "Please...Please!"

"I'm afraid I'm at my limit." Enzo told her and though he tried to keep her hands from moving it was taking both of their strengths combined to keep the stake steady.

 _Rolling in the deep…._

"Sorry..I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Enzo!" Bonnie repeated over and over. Tears were spilling down her face. She saw the outcome of this and it was ugly, violent, and ended with her losing everything all over again.

"It's ok, no, it's ok." Enzo said soothingly.

"But I need one thing from you."

He paused as blood gurgled up into his mouth, she could see it staining his teeth and dribbling out the side of his lips. Through it all, Adele continued her song.

 _You had my heart and soul in your hands…_

"When this is over, don't remember this moment. Remember the other ones. New year's eve and Champagne. Your terrible, terrible guitar playing that never really got better even though I kept saying it did." She let out a laughing sob and he managed a sad smile for her before the pain became too much.

This would have been romantic if she hadn't been straddling him, trying to murder him with a piece of furniture. Enzo had always been good at these flowery speeches, even while dying and choking on his own blood.

"And remember that I had over a century of pain and loneliness before I found you." He reminded her warmly. "And then three glorious years of love. Bonnie, I love you!"

"I love you, Enzo." Bonnie whispered back raggedly.

 _And you played it to the beat…_

She was going to lose this battle, he knew it and she knew it too. Enzo knew the end was nigh and it was coming on the wings of Adele's sultry voice. They held each other's gaze for what felt like an eternity. Enzo, waiting for her to kill him and Bonnie trying her damnedest not to.

"I can't..hold back..any more." She hiccuped miserably.

"You don't have to."

His hands released the stake, he leaned back and smiled at her. He was forgiving her completely for what she was about to do and that knowledge broke her heart even further.

"Do it, Mommy." Aria's voice suddenly commanded from by the fireplace.

Bonnie's head shot up and there was the little girl though she was no longer in as pristine a state as she was before. Her hair was wet and plastered to her head by blood. It ran down her face in rivulets, creating a macabre tattoo. The girl smirked as she took in the scene of Bonnie about to kill the love of her life.

Bonnie hadn't seen the child once since waking up from the coma and she hadn't expected to see her again. She knew that Aria's initial appearance had been a hallucination and that her appearances in the dream state were merely a mechanism to make her transition into the hunter easier. She was horrified to see her as she was now. It was like something out of a bad horror movie.

"Do It!" The child snapped.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie repeated, shutting her eyes.

Her grip tightened, she was going to push the stake home. Then, instead of the stake going downward... she suddenly pulled it out. Bonnie's eyes snapped open. She blinked, first at the now empty space where Aria had been standing and then at the astonished face of Enzo whose wounds were already healing. The blood lust, the anger, the compulsion, all of it was gone!

"He did it!" Bonnie gasped.

Damon and Stefan must have found Rayna's last descendant link. She couldn't believe it. Judging by Enzo's smile of speechless relief, neither could he.

"He did it! He did it!" she cried, lunging forward to capture his mouth with hers. He caught her up with fervor, returning her sentiment kiss for kiss. She rained them all over his face, crying 'he did it' in between.

They may have gone on like that forever if Enzo hadn't pulled back to cup her face. He studied it as if he had never seen another person so exceedingly beautiful in his life. Then he reached his other hand out to yank the stereo's chord from the wall. The final chords of Rolling in the Deep abruptly cut off.

"I never want to hear that song again as long as I live." He growled.

Bonnie laughed before diving in to kiss him again.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **You and me both, Enzo XD**

 **I loved that song before i started writing this chapter but MY GOD did i get tired of listening to it. If any of you ever get the urge to write a story that heavily involves music...be prepared to hate said music by the end of it. I must have listened to Rolling In the Deep a million times since i started this thing. I also didn't expect this chapter to be as long as it is.**

 **It was originally only supposed to be the first chunk (before she goes into the dream coma), followed by talking to Enzo in dreamland, and end with their fight. The further in I got the more I realized that I was going to HAVE to insert the scenes with Caroline and Damon in some fashion...if for no other reason than for a smooth transition between scenes. I tried to do it without those scenes but the transition felt jarring and didn't have quite the same punch. I ended up going the middle and making the Damon/Caroline sections shorter but it was still waaaaay longer than I thought it would be.**

 **In regard to the first scene, where Bonnie is sick, I should probably mention that at least a portion of that was written while i was recovering from the flu. Bonnie's symptoms, particularly where she talks about her hands being cold and not being able to warm them up...yeah, those were my symptoms. I ran a high fever while I was sick and had auditory hallucinations, cold sweats, the aches, you name it. After I recovered enough to write again I incorporated what i remembered here. Since we never got much of a between scene after Bonnie seals the Armory I figured I'd fill in the blanks. (This scene brought to you by the Flu and sappy self indulgence XD)**

 **Then there's the scenes i inserted with Aria. That was done partially because I already mentioned Bonnie's miscarriage in the last chapter but also because I felt like there needed to be something _more_ behind her compulsion to kill everyone. With Caroline it was easier because a lot of that was resentment and jealousy for her having what Bonnie didn't (or couldn't) have. With Enzo it was more complicated because she really does love him. I think she would be more likely to try and force him out then let whatever was happening kill him. She didn't need any help with Damon , he could make a saint furious XD**

 **Then we get to the last scene and i felt like Bonnie would really be fighting it at that point. I mean, if you watch that episode she clearly avoids calling or interacting with Enzo until the last possible second. She looks devastated when he stops running, and then the way she speaks to him at the house is broken hearted. I felt like if there was anywhere else for Aria to insert herself, it would be there.**

 **As irritating as this chapter was to write, it was also fun. Hopefully the next chapter won't be nearly so involved(and i won't end up hating the song). Thanks for being patient with me while i worked on it. I have another story that i'm currently working on so I have to shuffle my time between that one and this. Hopefully there won't be such a long lull between updates next time but it really depends on whether I run into any more walls.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and I will see you all next time! Happy Reading!^^**


End file.
